


Leave her, Johnny

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan ignored, Caring John Winchester, F/M, Family Fluff, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: A part of John died on that day with Mary
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Leave her, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> First story, so be warned. It could be terrible.

_**I thought I heard the old man say:** _

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

John was standing over little Sammy’s crib when the blood first fell. To his horror, Mary was on the ceiling, midsection of her clothes, dripping with blood. Her face frozen in terror, she quickly set aflame. John grabbed Sam, passed him to Dean, and ushered them out of the house.

**_Tomorrow you will get your pay_ **

**_But it’s time for us to leave her_ **

John grabbed the four year old Dean and the six month old Sammy and grabbed them out of the way quickly before the house exploded. He didn’t know it then, but this was the start of his quest for revenge.

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

_**Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

John despised leaving his infant sons in dirty, rotten motels some nights, but it was for the good of well...everything. He knew that by making the world safer for his sons, they would live a happier life.

**_For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow_ **

**_And it’s time for us to leave her_ **

Sometimes, John would be gone for days on end and come back more bloody and tired than from when he left. But it was the smile on his boys’ faces that showed him that he was doing this for a good reason.

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high** _

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

Taking his sons on hunts was not what he expected to teach them in life. Never had he wanted his twelve year old son to handle a shotgun. But each day he worries that the second he takes his eyes off them, they’ll burst into flames and leave him as well. Better to prepare them than to lose them unexpectedly.

**_She shipped it green and none went by_ **

**_And it’s time for us to leave her_ **

He knew he could never live up to a great parent like Mary, but damn it, if he could at least try…

**_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_ **

**_Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her_ **

John wondered what his father would say in this situation. “Don’t abandon your sons, like I abandoned mine,” came through his head often.

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow** _

_**And it’s time for us to leave her** _

By God, how he wished for death each day.

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub** _

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

Truth be told, John hated the Impala. It was the sign of his failure as a father and husband. He made a promise to protect Mary, and look how that turned out. He tried to give the boys a normal life and he failed that too. Sometimes, when they can’t see him, John finds a small corner and cries.

**_No grog allowed and rotten grub_ **

**_And it’s time for us to leave her_ **

The night Sam left for Stanford, John was secretly pleased. He wanted Sam to get away from this life. College would be good for him. They’d take care of him. He just wished Sam had told him how miserable he was. It was just another proof of his failure to keep his son happy. What does it say about you, when your child has to leave you, in order to be happy?

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

_**Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her** _

But why?

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow** _

_**And it’s time for us to leave her** _

What if he doesn’t want to leave her?

**_We swear by rote for want of more_ **

**_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_ **

John couldn’t believe it. The last thing he remembered was relaxing in his car after a hunt, and suddenly he was whisked away. He saw the men his sons will become and he even got to see his beloved Mary again. He couldn’t ask for more. It was what he wished for, for twenty years. But nothing lasts forever.

_**But now we’re through so we’ll go on shore** _

_**And it’s time for us to leave her** _

John closed the phone, Dean’s young voice still echoed deep in his mind. He thought about the dream, already fading slowly from his mind. He knew it was only a dream, but that didn’t stop the tears.

**_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_ **

**_Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her_ **

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow** _

_**And it’s time for us to leave her** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
